


С кем лучше?..

by LilyAngel_Sanders



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAngel_Sanders/pseuds/LilyAngel_Sanders
Summary: У Геральта спрашивают, с кем ему лучше: с Трисс или с Йен. И что он думает о Лютике.Что ответит ведьмак на эти вопросы после недолгих размышлений и воспоминаний о прошлом?..
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

— С кем лучше, спрашиваешь? С Трисс или с Йеннифер… Да так сразу и не скажешь… 

Йен она… как тайна. Никогда не знаешь, что она несет в себе. И как погода в горах. Переменчива. Сейчас ластится, а завтра… И фантазерка страшная. Но я люблю ее. 

А Трисс… О, Трисс ласковая всегда. Веселая. С ней легко. Но от этого и скучно. Хотя, если бы не Йен, я бы… был бы с нею счастлив, наверное. 

Что я думаю о Лютике? Не спрашивай! Да я убить его готов порой! Хотя, что там порой… Всегда готов. Раздражает он меня страшно. Как кость в горле. Хуже нильфгаардцев. А эти песенки его? Знаешь, что я сделал, когда он в первый раз эту свою песню запел? О, сейчас расскажу. Чудная выйдет история!

***

Лютик пел — мурлыкал, бренчал, ныл, шептал — эту чертову песню уже третий час кряду. Геральт, который терпеть не мог пустопорожних разговоров и песен как факта, и так уже едва удерживал себя от того, чтобы вновь не ударить новоприобретенного «друга». А песня вдобавок была ни о чем или ком-нибудь, а о самом Геральте, и это еще больше выводило из себя. 

Они шли по дороге: Геральт с Плотвой, что он вел под уздцы, впереди, а Лютик — чуть позади, и ведьмак молился всем известным богам, в которых он, впрочем, не особо верил, чтобы сейчас из кустов выпрыгнул бы опять какой-нибудь монстр, что захочет сожрать барда, и утащил бы его куда-нибудь вместе с его лютней. И на сей раз он, Геральт, уж точно не будет спасать надоедливого нового знакомого. А еще и приплатит чудищу, чтобы оно занесло свою добычу куда подальше. 

— Ведьмаку заплатиииииииите... — взвыл за спиной Лютик, Геральт зарычал, словно дикий зверь. Резко обернулся. Терпение лопнуло окончательно. А еще говорят, что ведьмаки не могут испытывать эмоций. Еще как могут! 

— Плотва… — он перекинул повод лошади через шею, давая понять, что она может пока попастись, и медленно начал приближаться к нарушителю своего спокойствия. Лютик, как раз в очередной раз взявший высокую ноту и поднявший взгляд в небо, был совершенно беззащитен. Хотя, и так бы был, куда ему сладить с ведьмаком… 

Словно хищный зверь в два широких шага Геральт достиг барда, вырвал из его рук лютню, отшвырнул зло куда-то в кусты… Лютик жалобно мяукнул в унисон с брякнувшими струнами. 

— Геральт, что… — только и успел запоздало спросить он, как полетел в кусты вдогонку своему инструменту. Геральт шагнул за ним следом. 

Лютик бултыхался в цепких зарослях терновника, — Геральт не особо выбирал, куда запустить музыканта, — стараясь выбраться с наименьшими потерями, но безуспешно: чем больше он барахтался, тем больше цеплялся курткой и штанами за шипы куста. Он тоненько повизгивал и умоляюще смотрел на Геральта, что просто молча возвышался над ним и ухмылялся. 

— Может, поможешь? Друзья так... не поступают! — проскулил бард, видимо, шипы пробрались через одежду. Геральт вновь усмехнулся. 

— Ты мне не друг. 

— И что… ты… ты просто бросишь меня тут? — Лютик чуть не задохнулся от такой вести, захлопал своими огромными глазищами с длинными — не каждая девица такими может похвастаться — ресницами, забился еще отчаяннее. — Геральт! 

Запахло кровью. Геральт втянул воздух, оскалившись. Лютик, надоедливый гаденыш, смотрел на него теперь так покорно, уже без прежней бравады и веселья. Облизывая поминутно розовые пухлые губы, он тяжело дышал, уже не рискуя больше дергаться, видимо, шипы куста уже здорово ранили его. И Геральта накрыло. 

Он и сам не мог бы ни тогда, ни теперь сказать, что это было. Злость от усталости и застарелых обид, которую ему просто нужно было выместить на ком-то. Или просто желание ощутить себя живым с другим живым человеком. Или банальная похоть… Но он зарычал совершенно по-волчьи, развернулся круто, ушел обратно на дорогу… Удивительно, но Лютик больше его не звал и пощады не просил… 

Вернулся Геральт к своему пленнику с серебряной цепью, которой пленял стрыгу. Покрутил ею выразительно, глядя прямо Лютику в глаза… Теперь они были полны ужаса. Но он все еще молчал. Наверное, осознал, что это — лучшее, что он может сейчас сделать.

— Ты сам виноват, — единственное, что сказал Геральт. Протянул руку, схватил барда за ворот курточки, дернул на себя. Ткань затрещала, Лютик застонал. Геральт вырвал его из цепких лап кустарника, прижал к себе одной рукой. Бард тяжело дышал, чуть ли не повиснув на Геральте. Испугался? Поранился?.. 

Геральт в мгновение ока вновь оттолкнул его от себя, но теперь уже на чистую траву. И одновременно кинул в него цепь. Умелый бросок, лучше, чем всегда. Ну да и понятно — жертва не сопротивлялась. Лютик вновь упал на спину. Связанный цепью в районе груди, с прижатыми к телу руками. И опять промолчал. 

Геральт навис над ним, облизал губы, рывком перевернул барда на живот. Тот судорожно выдохнул в траву… Геральт осторожно погладил его по холке. На куртке, порванной местами вместе с рубашкой, капельки крови. На теле — глубокие царапины. На спине, на руках, на заднице даже. 

Геральт провел кончиком пальца по одной из них на пояснице, слизнул каплю крови с пальца, заурчал. Он все больше и больше терял разум. Словно под чарами злого чародея…

— Ты не понимаешь слов… И теперь я тебя научу действиями, — он нагнулся к Лютику, зашипел ему на самое ухо, одновременно подсовывая руку ему под грудь, заставляя подняться, встать на колени. Связанные руки не позволяли барду держаться самому, Геральт сел позади него, завалил его спиной на себя немного, усаживая на пятки. Лютик попытался что-то сказать, но осекся, замолчал. Геральт выдохнул в его волосы на макушке, потом шумно втянул его запах. Горьковатый пот, пыль дороги. И какие-то цветы… Пахнет, словно девчонка. Нет, словно Лютик… 

Руки уже сами по себе исследовали чужое тело. Расстегивали и рвали пуговицы на курточке, терзали тесемки рубахи. Геральт не контролировал себя, позволяя животным инстинктам действовать сейчас. А зверь, не-человек внутри него, хотел этой крови, этой боли. Подчинения. 

Лютик никуда не рвался, лишь сердце билось громко и быстро, и это немного злило. Что он, что ему... приятно? Не больно? Геральт уже пробравшийся под рубаху барда, сжал между пальцами его соски, прокрутил их. Лютик прогнулся в пояснице, но не ушел от терзающих рук, а еще ближе к ним подался, шумно выдохнул. Геральт вновь зарычал. 

— Неужели тебе не страшно? — спросил он на самое ухо своего пленника. И услышал то, чего никак не ожидал в ответ. 

— Нет, мне хорошо… — простонал Лютик. И поерзал, притираясь задом к паху Геральта. Геральт оскалился. Скользнул рукой ниже, остановился в низу живота. Лютик вновь дернулся, но уже вперед, к руке. Геральт тут же сжал его член прямо через штаны. С силой. Чтобы тот кричал от боли. Но Лютик лишь простонал что-то. 

Глаза Геральта застлала пелена. Он опять отшвырнул от себя барда, тот упал ничком, пропахал подбородком землю, начал кашлять. Геральт рванул из крепления на поясе кинжал, подцепил им ткань на штанах пленника. Ему не хотелось возиться с завязками нисколько. Он резанул вдоль шва, рванул плотную материю. Та не поддалась сразу же, пришлось использовать нож еще… Рука дрогнула, на светлой коже тут же раскраснелся порез. Лютик застонал еще громче. Геральт отбросил нож, тут же склонился к барду, языком провел по всему порезу. Зарычал громче, когда ощутил вкус крови во рту. И принялся вылизывать всю эту светлую кожу, что открылась ему. Раздирая одежду до конца, чуть ли не в лоскуты. Лютик стонал, ерзал, как мог, хоть свободы у него почти не было. Геральт шалел, вдыхая запах страха и желания... Он все же подобрался до завязок на штанах, стянул остатки одежды и белья барда до колен. Развел в стороны его ягодицы. Расстегнул свои штаны… 

Войти сразу не получилось. Лютик закричал от боли, едва Геральт предпринял первую попытку. И ведьмака будто окатило ледяной водой. Он хотел подчинить, унизить, но не... сломать. Не искалечить… Не убить. 

— Прости, — прошептал он тихо, вновь подхватил Лютика под грудь, рванул прочь цепь, швырнул ее в кусты… Бард шумно выдохнул, начал жадно глотать воздух, оперся на руки... Они задрожали, и он тут же рухнул вновь вниз. Геральт удержал его у самой земли, потянул вновь на себя... 

А потом перевернул на спину. И встретился с Лютиком глазами. Там плескался страх. И… похоть. И мольба. О чем? О продолжении? О милосердии? Геральт нагнулся ниже, осторожно коснулся губами губ. Ответят ему или... оттолкнут. Лютик ожег его дыханием, замер. А потом потянул за нижнюю губу, урча. Геральт отозвался стоном. 

Он вновь принялся ласкать барда. Грудь, живот, поднимая рубаху. Пах, бедра, уже не скрытые бельем и штанами. Рука легла на член. Уже полувставший, но довольно приличных для щуплого, словно мальчишка, барда размеров. Лютик вновь дернулся навстречу, толкнулся в руку. Прошептал что-то, чего Геральт не разобрал… Но, видимо, это было разрешение или вовсе требование продолжать. И Геральт продолжил. Другой рукой он пробрался между ног Лютика, провел пальцами по мошонке, вверх-вниз между основанием члена и анусом. 

— Расслабься, — прохрипел, глядя в затуманенные теперь уже глаза барда. Осторожно, медленно ввел одну фалангу внутрь. Лютик попытался дернуться, уйти от касания, а потом вдруг… насадился на палец сам. И застонал, прогибаясь в пояснице, сгибая в коленях ноги. Геральт замер, глядя на него, расхристанного, сгорающего от похоти, покорного, умоляющего, и его затопила безумная нежность, которой он никогда и ни к кому не чувствовал. Он опустился чуть ниже, коснулся губами головки члена Лютика, слизывая капельку смазки. Потом взял член в рот, обвел языком по кругу. Стон Лютика отозвался в паху, где все и так было в тугой узел завязано. 

— Геральт… — услышал он тихий шепот. Поднял взгляд… Лютик посмотрел на него, приподняв голову, а потом вновь опал на землю, дернул бедрами. Геральт осторожно продолжил ласки. Внутри. И рядом. Губы, пальцы. Лютик уже, похоже, изнывал от желания, но Геральт не собирался торопиться. Он не может причинить боль. 

Лишь когда он уже сам не мог держаться, он вновь предпринял попытку войти. И теперь расслабленный Лютик принял его с легкостью. Качнулся навстречу, застонал глухо, вновь поймал взгляд. Прошептал что-то одними губами — Геральт не разобрал, что, — потянулся руками, обхватил за плечи, укладывая ведьмака на себя, обвил ногами, словно лиана. 

Геральт толкнулся до самого конца, потом начал выходить обратно. Вновь толкнулся, выбивая из барда всю дурь. Тот почему-то засмеялся, словно уловил мысли любовника… 

— Еще, — услышал он вскоре, Лютик крепко держался за его плечи, скулил, словно зверек. Глаза зажмурены, губа закушена. На щеках румянец, словно болезнь поглотила барда. 

Геральт ускорился. И остались только он, Лютик и… одно на двоих движение. Только вперед. Быстрее, еще... Он понял, что Лютик кончает по тому, как тот замер, вцепился пальцами в загривок Геральта, вытянулся в струну, широко разведя ноги… Задрожал... А потом опал, жадно хватая воздух. И еще острее запахло… лютиками. 

Геральт сделал еще несколько жадных, быстрых толчков, вошел на всю длину. И излился внутрь несносного барда, навалившись на него. 

Они пролежали на обочине дороги почти до самой ночи, обнявшись. Потом встали, молча оделись — Геральт отдал Лютику свои запасные штаны, что барду пришлось подвязывать веревкой — и продолжили путь... 

***

— Впрочем, тот урок ему на пользу не пошел. Он все равно продолжал меня бесить. Вот еще один случай был… После того, как я ребенка-неожиданность получил. И все «благодаря» этому идиоту… Послушай, расскажу...


	2. Chapter 2

В таверну из дворца Калантэ возвращались молча. Лютик в начале пути еще что-то мурчал себе под нос, по всей видимости, пытался сочинить балладу о прекрасной Паветте и ее любви, но, едва Геральт глянул на него пристально, замолчал и больше до самого места назначения рта не раскрывал. 

Геральт был ему за это очень благодарен. Эта история с предназначением встряхнула его, вывернула наизнанку. И теперь нужно было время, чтобы прийти в себя, вновь стать безэмоциональным, равнодушным… Собой. 

— Надо выпить, — подал он голос, когда они уже всходили по ступенями таверны на крыльцо. На пиру он не притронулся к угощениям, теперь же было бы неплохо перекусить и смочить горло. А лучше — хорошенько напиться, чтобы забыть. То, что случилось сегодня. И чего им никому не избежать. 

— Я принесу! — Лютик, то ли чувствовал свою вину в случившемся, то ли просто захотел услужить, а может, ему нужно было еще что-то от Геральта, с готовностью побежал сам на кухню за едой и выпивкой. Геральт же направился прямиком в свою комнату. 

Завалился на постель, сбросив только сапоги, уставился в темный закопченный тысячей свечей, горевших тут когда-то, потолок. Перед глазами поплыли картины прошлого. И будущего... Вероятного будущего. Неужели, он, Геральт, подвергнет неповинного ребенка Паветты таким же испытаниям? Нет, он не сможет. Не позволит ему его сердце, которое, он думал, давно уже умерло, но нет, оказалось, еще живо. Но что делать? Ответа не было. 

Хлопнула дверь. Лютик вошел, едва удерживая двумя руками огромный поднос, уставленный мисками с едой и кружками с выпивкой. Прошел к колченогому столу, притулившемуся у окна, поставил туда свою ношу, развернулся на месте. 

— Ну… я пойду… — тихо сказал он, и Геральт удивленно вскинул брови. Пойдет? Куда это? Он-то думал, что бард разделит с ним этот поздний печальный ужин, хотя актуальнее было бы назвать его завтраком. Просто побудет рядом. Живой человек. Настоящий. Несвязанный чертовым предназначением, кодексом и прочим дерьмом. И пусть сам он был тем еще дерьмом. А еще — об этом Геральт не думал, но мысль сама нет-нет, да проскакивала на задворках сознания — позволит ему вновь немного… озвереть. Как в тот, прошлый раз. И… сбросить всю эту тоску. Жестоко, наверное, будет так его использовать, но… он был сам виноват. Геральт тихо вздохнул, садясь на краю постели. 

— Останься, — не глядя на барда, буркнул он, поднялся, прошел до стола. Залпом осушил почти половину кружки. Сунул в рот кусок мяса. Выпил еще. Лютик молча притворил дверь, что оставил открытой, когда вошел, подошел к Геральту. Тоже поднял кружку, отпил из нее. Поморщился. Закусил каким-то хрустящим овощем. Поели и выпили в молчании. Геральт осушил три кружки, Лютик — едва ли половину единственной. Поставил ее на стол, посмотрел на Геральта и робко коснулся его плеча. 

— Послушай, ну... не все же так и плохо, Геральт. В конце концов, все кончилось хорошо. Дани жив, Паветта счастлива. Калантэ… успокоится. И ребенок… Ну в этом никто не виноват же, — он улыбнулся, поковырял дырочку, куда вставлялась декоративная тесемка, на рукаве костюма Геральта. Геральт перехватил его руку, сжал запястье с силой, что Лютик взвизгнул даже. 

— Нет, всему причина — ты! — «Никто не виноват». Вот они, нужные слова, что стали толчком к появлению зверя. Будто дали разрешение на все, что предопределено теперь случиться. Хотя… если быть честным, тут Лютик совершенно не при чем. Просто оказался в ненужном месте в ненужное время. Как и всегда, впрочем… В этом он точно виновен. — Во всех моих… приключениях… с людьми и нелюдями, если исключить… работу, виноват ты! Что когда я встречаюсь с тобой, происходит какое-то дерьмо! И ты мне за это… заплатишь, бард! — Геральд сжимал руку Лютика, выкручивая ее, а тот скулил, извиваясь, пока не замер в полуприседе, тяжело дыша. Видимо, понял, что, как и в тот раз, лучше будет не дергаться. Геральт смотрел на него, поверженного, замолкшего. Вновь родилось что-то внутри. Что горячило кровь. Что заставляло забыть все. 

Он подхватил Лютика под мышки, донес до кровати, швырнул на нее спиной. Забрался сверху, оседлывая бедра. Зарычал, нагибаясь, рванул пену белых кружев, обнажая чисто вымытую перед пиром шею барда, припал к ней губами, жадно поцеловал, оставляя синяк, свою метку. Укусил уже с силой. Не до крови, конечно, но все же. 

Лютик шумно выдохнул куда-то в сторону. Геральт оторвался от его шеи, приподнялся, посмотрел в глаза. Чертов бард смотрел с желанием, покорностью и… нежностью. Геральт зарычал громче, сжал бедрами сильнее бедра своего — в очередной раз — пленника. Рывком поднял его руки над головой, удерживая за запястья. 

— И тебе снова не страшно, — не вопрос даже прозвучал, а факт. И Лютик лишь улыбнулся, облизал губы. Нет. Ему не было страшно. Ему было желанно. Геральт легко прочитал это. И не мог отказать себе в том, чтобы не воспользоваться этим. Это же не насилие, это же… то, что нужно им. Обоим. Верно же? 

Он поерзал на бедрах барда, покосился на изголовье кровати. Рванул шнурок, которым был стянут вырез на его собственной рубахе… Быстро привязать за запястья к постели руки не протестовавшего нисколько Лютика не составило труда. Хотя Геральт хотел бы, чтобы он хотя бы для вида посопротивлялся. 

— Теперь ты в моем плену… И ответишь за свои слова. И действия. И за то, что ты такой… — какой «такой» Геральт придумать не мог. Да и не важно это было, наверное. Когда они оба жаждали одного и того же. Отпустить себя. Лютик — тоже. Это Геральт видел в его затуманенных глазах. И в том, как он ерзал. Как облизывал губы. Как краснели его щеки. И как билось сердце… 

Геральт распахнул курточку барда, задрал его рубаху почти до шеи. Провел кончиками пальцев по груди снизу вверх, поиграл с сосками, царапнул кожу в районе ребер. А потом с силой сжал шею Лютика. Словно намереваясь задушить его. И тут уж, конечно, Лютик задергался, заерзал. Засучил ногами, попытался схватить воздух. Геральт нагнулся, запечатал рот жадным поцелуем, не давая вдохнуть. Пленник еще несколько раз дернулся под ним, замер. 

Геральт разжал руку. Лютик жадно схватил воздух, закашлялся... Что-то просипел. И осекся, потому что рука Геральта с его шеи переместилась вниз. И стиснула теперь с такой же силой член через брюки. 

— Черт возьми! Геральт! — довольно четко произнес он, прежде чем вновь застонать, заскулить. Рука его мучителя сдавила мошонку, причиняя боль. 

— Ты сам виноват, — усмехнулся Геральт, ослабляя хватку. Он хотел лишь подчинить, причинить боль перед удовольствием. Но не покалечить. — Так что… 

Ответить Лютик уже не смог: очередной поцелуй закрыл ему рот. Геральт целовал его исступленно, выбивая стоны, кусая губы, посасывая язык. Не давая почти дышать, налегая всем телом. Руками он бродил везде: по груди, по бокам, по плечам и рукам, по бедрам. Притирался пахом к паху… Пока воздержание уже не стало болезненным и для самого мучителя, не только для пленника, что — это было видно — изнывал от желания давно. 

Геральт усмехнулся, выпрямился. Посмотрел на Лютика. Зацелованные губы, красные щеки, глаза зажмурены. Волосы мокрые от пота прилипли ко лбу. Красивый. Желанный… Лютик… 

Возникшая опять черт знает откуда нежность пробила брешь в панцире из похоти и злости. И Геральт уже осторожно продолжил ласки. Опустился ниже, стянул с любовника брюки и нижние портки, огладил бедра. Поцеловал в низ живота. Полюбовался вставшим членом, так маняще покачивающимся уже… Коснулся его одним дыханием. Лютик застонал глухо, дернулся. Геральт усмехнулся, встал. Быстро разделся донага. Вновь устроился на любовнике. Обнял его, лизнул шею. 

— Давай уже, чего тянешь... — просипел Лютик, нетерпеливо дернулся вновь, развел и согнул ноги. Геральт покачал головой отрицательно, выпрямляясь, заводя руку назад, выгибаясь в пояснице. Нет, на сей раз все будет по-другому. Он хотел по-другому, по-иному. 

Вставить себе в зад даже один палец было не так-то легко. И Геральт застонал хоть от легкой, но все же боли. Прогнулся, чтобы было удобнее. Лютик смотрел на него, словно завороженный этим зрелищем, открыв рот и шумно дыша. Геральт закрыл глаза, толкнулся сильнее на пальцы, пытаясь теперь ввести уже два. Пошло легче… 

Это было приятно. Даже слишком. И он уже стонал в голос, лаская себя на глазах любовника, сидя на его бедрах, чувствуя его напряженный член животом. Но хотелось все же большего. И Геральт убрал руку, поднялся выше. И, закусив губу и крепко сжав пальцами бедра своего пленника, принялся медленно опускаться на его член. 

Лютик заскулил, дернул бедрами навстречу. Геральт зарычал. Сам рывком опустился до самого конца. Боль пробила до макушки. И тут же после нее волной прокатилось и наслаждение. 

— Геральт… — услышал он свое имя, сказанное тихим шепотом. Поймал взгляд. Полный… любви. Стало страшно. Геральт закрыл глаза. Принялся двигаться. Осторожно. Медленно. Чтобы прочувствовать это все. Затапливало с головой. Он словно вновь проходил трансформацию. Когда было и больно, и хорошо. И совсем ново, как никогда не было. 

С каждым движением толчки становились все жестче, все выше поднимался он, выпуская член почти до головки, и рывком опускался до самого конца, выбивая из Лютика жаркие стоны. Потом — откинувшись назад и опираясь на руки позади себя, почти не поднимаясь, лишь мелко дергаясь. После — прижавшись грудью к груди и лишь бедрами покачивая. Все быстрее… Лютик двигался ему навстречу, тихо поскуливая. Губа закушена, глаза закрыты. Что-то шептал. 

Вскоре Лютик замер, тело словно судорогой пробило. Задрожал мелко, застонал, прошептал имя Геральта. Тот понял, что любовник дошел до финала. Обхватил его крепко, прижал к себе, наваливаясь всем телом. Замер, ощущая, как его заполняет чужая сперма, стекает вниз, пачкая все. Хорошо. Вот так было хорошо. 

Когда Лютика перестало трясти, Геральт выпрямился. Быстрым и привычным движением руки довел себя до финала. Замер тоже, кончая, выгибаясь в пояснице, все еще ощущая чужой член в себе. Живой. Теперь он вновь был живой. Рухнул на Лютика. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы развязать ему руки. Последнее, что он осознал, как любовник нежно обнимает его и целует в висок. 

Посреди ночи Геральт проснулся от того, что кто-то ерзал под ним, пытаясь выбраться. Сквозь сон вспомнилось, с кем и как засыпал сегодня. Скатился в сторону. Лютик начал отползать прочь. Геральт, так и будучи в полудреме, поймал его, обхватил за талию, прижал к себе. Выдохнул шумно в макушку. 

— Лежать! — рыкнул хрипло, закинул ногу на бедро любовника, чтобы не дать уйти. Объяснять даже себе, почему не хотелось отпускать сейчас его от себя, не хотелось. 

А наутро и не пришлось. Встали, как ни в чем не бывало. Как и в прошлый раз. Умылись и отправились в путь… 

***

— Знаешь, ты… спрашивал давеча, с кем лучше… С Трисс или с Йен… Так вот что я тебе скажу: с Лютиком. Лучше всего — с Лютиком. И не спрашивай, почему. Я и сам не знаю. Просто чувствую. Но убить его хочу, это да. Это не отнимешь! Чертов бард!


End file.
